bloodandhonorfandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline of the Blood and Honor Campaign History
The following Timeline is a history of events that have shaped the galaxy of the Blood and Honor Campaign. Timeline Before Battle of Yavin (BBY) Pre-Republic Era *'c. 32,589 BBY' **The Rakata set up a slave labor colony on a planet near Sabia. *'c. 30,127 BBY' **The human slaves revolt against the Rakata. Using stolen Rakata technology, these slaves flee to eventually land on Sabia. *'c. 29,972 BBY' **Humans from Sabia colonize the sister world of Senocydes. *'c. 29,521 BBY' **A battle between Force users on Senocydes cause a backlash through the Force which causes midi-chlorian levels within the future Sebaceans to be stunted. *'c. 25,826 BBY' **3 sleeper ships arrive over Antrixies and the world is settled by colonists who would become the Antrixians . 'Birth of the Jedi, death of the Rakata' *'c. 25,500 BBY' **Landris and Caladan are colonized. *'c. 25,126' **An off course Corellian sleeper ship crash lands on what would become known as the planet Rotex. *'c. 25,123' **The Rotex survivors divide into clans and disputes over land and resources turn into The Great Clan Wars. Old Republic Era *'c. 24,675 BBY' **A lost Corellian Hyperdrive ship is found by Antrixians and reverse-engineered, giving the Antrixians Faster-than-Light capabilities. *'c. 24,600 BBY' **Worlds within the Maridis Sector are colonized and the area prospers. ***Geidi Prime is officially recognized as an Antrixian colony world ***Kaitain is officially recognized as an Antrixian colony world. ***Fendring is officially recognized as an Antrixian colony world. **The Jinsai are officially formed and begin studying the Force shortly thereafter. *'c. 24,698 BBY' **The Jinsai base their principles of the Force around the ways of the Shao teachings. *'c. 24,376 BBY' **The colonists of Rotex redeveloped space technology and are mass producing droids, energy weapons and sublight starships. *'c. 24,244' **Long-range scout ships from Rotex make contact with Drakulon. The scout team is attacked by the Draks with very few surviving. This begins the Rotronian-Drak Conflicts which last over 24,225 standard years. *'c. 24,113 BBY' **The major Houses and the lesser Houses begin forming and aligning with each other in the Antrixian Commonwealth. *'c. 23,909 BBY' **Conflicts over territories and resources begin to erupt between the various Houses within the Maridis Sector. *'c. 23,074 BBY' **The Jinsai are requested to step in and help settle various conflicts between the major Houses within the Antrixian territory. *'c. 23,000 BBY' **The Antrixian Commonwealth is officially formed with the establishment of the Landsraad. *'c. 22,778 BBY' **The Sangheili are discovered in the Relkan Sector and join the Antrixian Commonwealth. *'c. 22,021 BBY' **The Knydens are discovered and eventually join the Antrixian Commonwealth. *'c. 21,521 BBY' **The Lutrin are discovered and join the Antrixian Commonwealth after 2 years of negotiations. *'c. 20,972 BBY' **Arthan Rystia encounters a strange traveler near Tergo VI, which begins his fall to the dark side. Over the next five years, Arthan begins recruiting some of the strongest Jinsai Gai’dins to act as his generals in a bid for power. *'c. 20,967 BBY' **The 13 Dreadlords come into power and begin a 97 year conflict that would come to be known as the War of Shadows. *'c. 20,870 BBY' **The War of Shadows comes to an end with the final defeat of the Dreadlords. The secret Guardian facility is created to contain them, warping the terrestrial moon, “Shadowmoon.” 'Great Manifest Period' *'c. 20,000 BBY' **The Galactic Republic's Great Manifest period begins. *'c. 19,999 BBY' **Republic scouts encounter the Asari and set up a dialogue with the species. *'c. 19,993 BBY' **Colonists land on Caprica and set up the first human settlement within the Peruvian Sector. **Helios Prime is discovered and the first human colony is soon established afterwards. *'c. 19,901 BBY' **Republic scouts encounter the T'sa on T'sran. **The Tinar'ri are discovered on Nextro'daala. **A Republic colony is established on Aerelon. *'c. 18,567 BBY' **The Xingus-Ordos Conflict sparks a territorial dispute and rift within the Antrixian Landsraad. *'c. 18,344 BBY' **The Vaxasarians are conquered by the Sebaceans. *'c. 18,023 BBY' **The Sebaceans conquer the Inelis and begin to form the Consortium. *'c. 16,934 BBY' **The Jenn clan of the Jinsai, secretly overtake a large colony ship bound for the Core in order to fulfill what they call the Shao Destiny, later called the Desmora Prophecy. *'c. 16,775 BBY' **The Jenn, navigating their commandeered vessel into the Unknown Regions, settle on Altara . *'c. 16,770 BBY' **The Jenn and the Rakeen make peace and begin intertwining their cultures. *'c. 15,229 BBY' **The Siftans that would become known as the Founders are banished from Domina and begin wandering the galaxy. *'c. 12,426 BBY' **Colonization of Cambis III occurs. Hostilities between the Commonwealth colonists and the native Cambions begin. *'c. 8,467 BBY' **The Rygelans develop faster-than-light travel. *'c. 7,732 BBY' **The Siftan off-shoot, the Founders, encounter the T’stayans and conquer them. *'c. 7,500 BBY' **The Vians encounter the race of shape-changers known as the Founders. *'c. 7,393 BBY' **The Founders, Vians, and T'stayans form the Dominion Imperium, attempting to forcibly take control of several Peruvian Sector planets. The local Republic forces and other species of the Sector ally against the Dominion, starting the Peruv Conflict. *'c. 7,380 BBY' **The Dominion Imperium is defeated in the Peruvian Sector and forced back into a territory composed of the three planets of each Dominion species. *'c. 4,075 BBY' **First Contact with the Republic and the Antrixian Commonwealth occurs. The Antrixians make contact with Republic forces near Thyferra. *'c. 4,032 BBY' **Alazhi and Kavam transplants are started on Fendring . 'The Old Sith Wars' *'c. 4,002 BBY' **Human prisoners are genetically altered to become slaves forced to work on the planet, Furya. They would later become the species, the Furyans . *'c. 3,959 BBY' **The Jedi Civil War begins. **Antrixian Commonwealth forces begin combating Darth Revan’s Sith forces along the Ithic Corridor. The Commonwealth officially declares war against the Sith. 'Inter-Sith Wars Period' *'c. 3,681 BBY' **The Great Galactic War begins. The Antrixian Commonwealth allies with the Republic and declares war against the Sith Empire once again. *'c. 3,653 BBY' **The Commonwealth seals it’s borders to all outside traffic and begins to rebuild after the Great Galactic War. *'c. 3,552 BBY' **The first Jenn scout arrives on Odia to observe the Commonwealth. This sets precedent for a scout to covertly observe the later every 100 years. *'c. 3,000 BBY' **The first Republic scouts began mapping hyperlanes and discovering habitable planets in what would become the Manchi Sector. **Human colonists settle on Manchi. *'c. 2,900 BBY' **The Rotronians are discovered on Rotex. They assimilate hyperdrive technology. **The Draks discover hyperdrive technology. The Rotronian-Drak Conflicts become more frequent. 'The New Sith Wars' *'c. 1,024 BBY' **The Antrixian Commonwealth reopens its borders and assist the Republic in combating the Sith again. Fall of the Republic/Rise of the Empire Era *'c. 927 BBY' **The Antrixian Commonwealth formally joins the Galactic Republic as sovereign state. *'c. 896 BBY' **Yoda is born on an unknown planet, and later begins his training with Hysalrian Jedi Master N'Kata Del Gormo on an unknown swamp planet. *'c. 764 BBY' **Bartok Ramesh Shierabb is born on Darthin. *'c. 306 BBY' **Dallen Atraya is born on Altara. *'c. 192 BBY' **Yanas Dosson is born on Morellia. *'c. 88 BBY' **Cassandra Jasmine Dosson is born on Adarlon. *'c. 84 BBY' **Aereon Darklyn is born. *'c. 82 BBY' **Darth Sidious (Palpatine) is born on Naboo. *'c. 66 BBY' **Owen Verkaik is born on Draven. **Marcus Morgan is born on Corellia. *'c. 64 BBY' **Andre Donato is born on Rotex. *'c. 63 BBY' **Ettegar Strax is born on Torellia. *'c. 62 BBY' **Bronn Holcom is born on Alderaan. *'c. 61 BBY' **Terrel Harkness is born on Chandrila. *'c. 60 BBY' **Artur Strykia is born on Landris. **Ann Davalos is born on Abregado-rae. *c. 59 BBY **Leeto Atraydes is born on Caladan. *'c. 58 BBY' **Vladmir Harkonna is born on Geidi Prime. **Eliza Cray is born on Rotex. *'c. 57 BBY' **Marissa Damodred (Strykia) is born on Relka. **Obi-Wan Kenobi is born on Stewjon. *'c. 55 BBY' **Jessyka Santagar (Atraydes) is born on Odia. **Galen Taym is born on Antrixies. **Kataria Zayne is born on Ord Mantell. *'c. 54 BBY' **Anise Damodred is born on Relka. **Yvana Galvatore is born on Rotex. *'c. 52 BBY' **Yon Kohl is born on Avagod IV. **Aaron Traabo is born on Corellia. **Xera Donato (Traabo) is born on Rotex. *'c. 50 BBY' **Moraine Strykia (Sandoval) is born on Antrixies. **Tatiana Zem is born. *'c. 48 BBY' **Shanna Strykia (Taym) is born on Antrixies. *'c. 46 BBY' **Padmé Amidala (Padmé Naberrie) is born to Ruwee and Jobal Naberrie on Naboo. **Deshawn Sandoval is born on Lorrd. **Katerena Traabo is born on Corellia. *'c. 45 BBY' **Beverly Crusher is born on Rhinnal. *'c. 44 BBY' **Jaq Sparrow is born on Socorro. *'c. 42 BBY' **Arthur Bishop is born on Coruscant. **Jean-Baptiste Emmanuel Zorg is born. *'c. 41 BBY' **Anakin Skywalker is born to a slave named Shmi Skywalker on an unknown world. *'c. 39 BBY' **Vrisa D’armon is born on Emberlene. **Syanne Harkness is born on Chandrila. **Marcus Traabo is born on Corellia. *'c. 38 BBY' **Dontaine Strykia is born on Antrixies. *'c. 37 BBY' **Malie Samaka is born on Arkania. *'c. 36 BBY' **Zachary (Verkaik) is born. *'c. 35 BBY' **Illyria Baratheon is born on Knydia. **Draygan Strykia is born on Antrixies. **Hallyy Cabrero is born on Wroona. *'c. 34 BBY' **Becca Gellar is born on Fondor. **Xera Traabo becomes employed with Cylon Industries and creates the Centurion Droid. *'c. 33 BBY' ** Bhrama Win is born on Mirial. *'c. 32 BBY - Episode I, The Phantom Menace' **The Blockade of Naboo occurs. **The Invasion of Naboo by the Trade Federation begins. **The Sith reveal themselves to the Jedi for the first time in nearly one thousand years. **Qui-Gon Jinn is killed battling a Sith Lord, Darth Maul, on Naboo. **Darth Maul is slain by Obi-wan Kenobi. **Anakin Skywalker is accepted by the Jedi Council to begin training as a Jedi Padawan. **Count Dooku leaves the Jedi Order. **Jango Fett is hired to become the template for clones created on Kamino. *'c. 31 BBY' **Lilandra Blackthorne is born on Serkothis. **Lando Calrissian is born. *'c. 29 BBY' **Han Solo is born on Corellia. **Wyatt Morgan is born on Ord Mantell. **Trystin and Rhen Van-Yer are born on Sha-ka'an. **Dash Rendar is born on Corellia, later moved to Coruscant. *'c. 28 BBY' **K’Ehleyr is born on Coyn. **Zachary (Verkaik) found as an orphan by Jedi Master Owen Verkaik, to be trained as a Jedi and unofficially adopted by Master Verkaik despite The Order’s views on personal attachment. *'c. 27 BBY' **Graydon and Allyson Strykia are born on Antrixies. **Corana Kord is born on Ciphrex *'c. 26 BBY' **Asha Greyjoy is born on Landris. **Kyle Galvatore (Jev Cray) is born on Rotex. **Cleph Jyrwin in born on Rotex. *'c. 25 BBY' **Shasharra Atraydes is born on Caladan. **Ulic Rossini is born on Rotex. **Rena Traabo is born on Rotex. **Linza Galvani is born on Rotex. **Kira Ly-San-Ter is born on Kystran. **Padmé Amidala, after serving two terms as Queen, is appointed by her successor Jamillia to be Naboo's Senator. **Marcus Morgan and Cassandra LeRue marry. *'c. 24 BBY' **Cassandra Morgan is born on Corellia. **Formation of the Confederacy of Independent Systems on Raxus Prime by the newly formed Separatist Council. *'c. 22 BBY - Episode II, Attack of the Clones' **The Battle of Geonosis occurs. **The Clone Wars begin. **Chancellor Palpatine is given emergency power by the senate and forms the Grand Army of the Republic. *'c. 21 BBY' **Tashyna Atraydes is born on Caladan. **Alexa Ann Davalos-Morgan is born on Abregado-rae. *'c. 20 BBY' **Nessa Carré is born on Nar Shaddaa. **Marcus Morgan and Cassandra LeRue divorce. 'Imperial Period' *'c. 19 BBY - Episode III, Revenge of the Sith' **The Clone Wars end. **Anakin Skywalker falls to the dark side and becomes Darth Vader. **Order 66 is initiated by Darth Sidious, marking the Jedi as traitors to the Republic. The Jinsai, allied with the Jedi, also suffer from attacks by Clone Troops. **Dontaine Strykia falls to the dark side, killing Artur Strykia in a bid to take over the Antrixian Commonwealth. **Dissolution of the Jedi Order. **Graydon and Allyson Strykia are placed into hiding with Moraine Strykia. **Occupation of the Antrixian Commonwealth by Imperial forces occur. **Luke Skywalker and Leia Organa are born to Padmé Amidala on Polis Massa. Padmé Amidala dies in childbirth. Obi-Wan Kenobi, who survives the Purge, leaves Luke with Anakin's step brother Owen Lars and Leia with Bail Organa, in order to protect them from Palpatine and their father. **Romena Yung is born on Manchi. **Jolee Traabo is born on Rotex. *'c. 18 BBY' **Rashara Damodred is born on Yasirah. **Cassi LeRue uses her celebrity/social status to help her friend Bail Organa gather intelligence for the Alderaanian Resistance and agrees to officially join the resistance. *'c. 17 BBY' **Arina Strykia is born. **Jedi’s Owen and Zachary Verkaik discover and rescue Becca Gellar from Jedi Hunters on Barab I. They all go into hiding on Trudaa. *'c. 16 BBY' **Britannia Hamin is born on Betazed. *'c. 15 BBY' **Wesley Crusher is born. **Xera Traabo dies when the freighter she is aboard is attacked by Drak starfighters. *'c. 14 BBY' **Moraine Strykia and Deshawn Sandoval marry on Coyn. *'c. 12 BBY' **Aleisha Sandoval is born on Coyn. *'c. 9 BBY' **Zachary Verkaik and Becca Gellar ‘marry’. *'c. 7 BBY' **Anna Verkaik is born on Trudaa. **Arthur Bishop and Dr. Kendal Nyystrom begin founding the initial plans for the Nyystrom Institute. **Andre Donato dies, his niece Rena Traabo officially takes over Phantom Station. *'c. 6 BBY' **The Nyystrom Institute is officially formed on Torellia and Rotex. *'c. 2 BBY' **The Corellian Treaty is signed, effectively giving birth to the Rebel Alliance. **The Galactic Civil War begins. **Owen Verkaik senses a darkness growing in Becca. He decides they need to leave Trudaa to get her away from the Sith ruins. **Emperor Palpatine creates the position of Grand Admiral. **Jedi hunters catch the Verkaiks on Draven. Owen and Zachary are slain. Becca and Anna captured seperately, each thinking the other is dead. Becca immediately taken to Byss. Anna escapes and eludes Imperials with help from native creatures. **Becca Gellar succumbs to the Dark Side and becomes Imperial inquisitor Lady Danara. **Han Solo wins the Millennium Falcon from Lando Calrissian during a sabacc tournament on Cloud City. **Han Solo and Chewbacca attempt a clotheslegging scheme in the Cron Drift. *'c. 1 BBY' **Lady Danara is promoted to High Inquisitor and given command of the ISD Huntress. **A group of Moffs led by Trachta, plot to overthrow Emperor Palpatine and Darth Vader. The plot fails and almost all of the conspirators are met with unspeakable deaths. **Jedi hunters return to Draven and re-capture Anna Verkaik. **Dungeon ship Anna Verkaik is aboard is infested by Xenomorphs. *'c. 0 BBY - Episode IV, A New Hope' **Anna Verkaik is rescued from an Imperial Dungeon Ship. **Alderaan is destroyed by the Death Star. **The Battle of Yavin. Luke Skywalker destroys the Death Star. After the Battle of Yavin (ABY) Rebellion Era *'c. 0 ABY' **Graydon Strykia encounters Shasharra Atraydes for the first time since their childhood. **The crew of the Lightning's Ride begin attempting to track down individuals thought lost during the Antrixian Purge. **The Jedi Ruins on Trudaa are visited by the crew of the Lightning's Ride. *'c. 3 ABY - Episode V, The Empire Strikes Back' **The Battle of Hoth occurs. *'c. 4 ABY - Episode VI, Return of the Jedi' **The Battle of Endor. The second Death Star is destroyed over the forest moon of Endor. New Republic Era *'c. 4 ABY' **The New Republic is established. **Antrixian Rebel Forces engage in a three-way battle with Imperial and Dontaine Strykia's forces, resulting in the end of the Imperial Occupation of the Antrixian Commonwealth. **Draygan Strykia is killed during the Second Battle of Antrixies. Graydon Strykia inherits the title of High Lord of the Antrixian Commonwealth, but makes Leeto Atraydes the official Regent of the Commonwealth. *'c. 9 ABY - The Thrawn Crisis' **Grand Admiral Thrawn's attempt to destroy the New Republic and restore the dignity of the Galactic Empire fails. Category:Events